Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 8
„Wieselbart, nimm Heidepelz, Iltispelz und Zapfenpfote mit und jagt entlang des Flusses. Wenn ihr Glück habt, findet ihr vielleicht ein Wühlmausnest, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht nasse Pfoten zu bekommen. Mausezahn, deine Patrouille kann –“ „Bussardfeder warte!“ ordnete Wolkenstern an und schritt aus seinem Bau. Er neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Stellvertreters, um sich für die Unterbrechung zu entschuldigen. „Keine Katze wird heute jagen. Ich will das alle, sowohl Krieger als auch Schüler, heute am Kampf-Training teilnehmen.“ Bussardfeder starrte ihn überrascht an. „Aber der Frischbeutehaufen ist fast leer! Mit so wenig Beute im Wald, müssen wir so viel jagen wie wir können!“ „Nein“, miaute Wolkenstern mit einem Herzen so schwer, wie Stein. Seine Augen brannten nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, in der er in seinem Nest herumgewühlt hatte, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, genug Nahrung für seinen Clan zu finden. „Wir müssen kämpfen.“ „Wir können es nicht mit den Zweibeinern aufnehmen!“ protestierte Wieselbart. Wolkenstern schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht gegen die Zweibeiner. Gegen den DonnerClan. Wir müssen das Gebiet zurück erobern, das Abendstern ihnen überlassen hat. Ohne es, haben wir nicht genug Jagdgründe um unseren Clan zu versorgen. Bussardfeder warf Wolkenstern einen langen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Abendstern würde dasselbe tun“, miaute er leise. „Du verstößt nicht gegen das Gesetz der Krieger.“ Wolkenstern war sich nicht sicher, ob Abendstern – oder irgendeine andere SternenClan Katze – noch über den WolkenClan wachte. Seine Träume waren leer seit der Nacht, in der die ehemaligen Anführer ihm versichert hatten, wie stark der WolkenClan sei, und dass sie für immer im Wald leben würden. Bussardfeder begann die Patrouillen neu zu ordnen. Die Schüler waren wegen der Änderung der täglichen Routine aufgeregt. „Wir haben tagelang nur gejagt!“ miaute Zapfenpfote. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, den Himmels-Fall nochmal zu versuchen!“ „Ich will den Rückwärts-Ast-Schwung üben“, miaute Minzpfote „Letztes mal bin ich jedes Mal vom Ast gefallen, aber jetzt bin ich definitiv stark genug, um mich fest zu halten.“ Die Krieger schwiegen, und Wolkenstern fragte sich, ob sie erkannt hatten, wie verzweifelt er war, dadurch das er bereit war, sich Abendstern Worten zu wiedersetzen. Er stand inmitten der Lichtung und beobachtete, wie die Patrouillen in den Büschen verschwanden. WolkenClan Krieger kämpften durch einen Sprung aus den Bäumen, indem sie sich von den Ästen schwangen und dann die Höhe und ihr Gewicht nutzten, um ihre Feinde zu überwältigen. Es war Monde her, seit sie das letzte Mal in den Kampf um eine Grenze gezogen waren. Jeder Knochen in Wolkensterns Körper schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, seine Clankamerade in einen Kampf zu schicken, wärend sie durch den Hunger geschwächt und wegen der Angst vor den Zweibeinern schlaflos waren. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie mussten ihr Territorium irgendwie vergrößern. Bei Sonnenaufgang am folgenden Tag versammelte Wolkenstern seinen Clan unter dem knorrigen Dornenbaum. Er balancierte auf den spindeldürren Ästen an der Spitze des Stechginsters und betrachtete seinen Clan im sanften Licht des Morgengrauens. „Clankammeraden, es ist Zeit zurückzuholen, was rechtmäßig uns gehört. Ich werde an der Spitze des Angriffs sein, mit Bussardfeder hinter mir. Ihr werdet alle die Chance bekommen zu kämpfen, außer euch, Schneckenpfote und Minzpfote.“ Die beiden Schüler stießen einen Schrei der Enttäuschung aus. „Aber wir wollen kämpfen!“ protestierte Minzpfote. Wir haben gestern sehr hart trainiert, und ich bin nur drei Mal von den Ästen runter gefallen!“ „Wir haben keine Angst“, fügte Schneckenpfote hinzu und plusterte sein weiches braunes Fell auf. „Keine Katze zweifelt an eurem Mut“, versprach Wolkenstern. „Aber ich brauche starke, mutige Katzen die hier bleiben und die Königinnen und Ältesten beschützen. Würdet ihr Zwei das für mich tun? Ich weiß Gänsepfote wird euch so viel helfen wie sie kann.“ Ihre cremefarbene Wurfgefährtin richtet sich auf. Sie hinkte immer noch an der Seite, wo sie sich die Schulter aufgeschnitten hatte, und war nicht in der Lage gewesen, am Tag zuvor am Training teilzunehmen. Wolkenstern betete, dass diese tapferen, jungen Katzen nicht gezwungen sein würden, ihre Clankammeraden zu verteidigen, wärend die Anderen weg waren. Aber sie waren noch zu klein, um an einem Kampf teilzunehmen und Wolkenstern hatte einen Weg finden müssen, ihre Frustration ein wenig zu dämpfen. Wolkenstern sah seine Krieger an. Sie sahen alle dünn und müde aus. Ihr Fell war verfilzt und ihre Augen eingesunken, als ob sie alle bereit wären, den Ältesten beizutreten. Irgendwie müssen wir die Kraft aufbringen, um für dieses Territorium zu kämpfen. „Katzen des WolkenClans!“, erklärte er. „Heute ist ein glorreicher Tag! Heute haben wir die Chance, unsere Grenze zurück zu erobern und dem DonnerClan zu zeigen, dass wir nicht länger tolerieren, dass sie in das Jagdrevier einbrechen, das dem WolkenClan schon lange vor ihnen gehört hat.“ „Ja!“ jubelten die Krieger am Fuße des Haselbusches. „Wir werden diese räudigen Eindringlinge verjagen und ihnen zeigen, dass der WolkenClan es verdient hat hier zu jagen!“ Bussardfeder fing Wolkensterns Blick auf und nickte. Es war Zeit aufzubrechen. Der Stellvertreter fing an, die Krieger in drei Angriffspatrouillen einzuteilen, wärend Wolkenstern vom Baum sprang. Vogelflug wartete auf ihn. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen wahren voller Angst. Einen Moment lang fürchtete Wolkenstern, sie würde ihn bitten, nicht zu kämpfen und sein Leben zum Wohle seiner Jungen zu sichern. „Auch wenn ich nicht an deiner Seite kämpfen kann“, miaute Vogelflug feierlich, „Ich werde immer in deinem Herzen bei dir sein. Lass mich dein Mut und deine Stärke sein.“ Sie lehnte ihre Schnauze an seine Schulter und Wolkenstern atmete noch einmal ihren Duft ein. Er hob den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen und flüsterte, „Wir müssen diesen Kampf gewinnen. Wenn wir das nicht schaffen, ist alles verloren.“ „Denk daran, in deinem Herzen, bin ich bei dir“, flüsterte sie zurück. Wolkenstern richtete sich auf und stolzierte über die Lichtung, um seine Krieger aus dem Lager zu führen. „Zum DonnerClan!“ jaulte er und raste in die Brombeersträucher. Die WolkenClan Katzen stürzten über die DonnerClan Grenze und begannen sich durchs Unterholz zu kämpfen, um neue Grenzmarkierungen auf der anderen Seite der Eichen zu setzen. Wolkenstern und Bussardfeder hatten klar gemacht, was ihr Plan war: setzt neue Markierungen, wiedersteht allen Herausforderungen und lasst den DonnerClan wissen, dass der WolkenClan nicht länger Eindringlinge in diesem Teil des Waldes duldete. Wolkensterns Patrouille war nur ein paar Schritte über die Grenze gesprungen, als sie auch schon in eine DonnerClan Patrouille krachten. Erschrockene Gesichter wirbelten zu ihnen herum. „Was im Namen des SternenClans…?“ jaulte der DonnerClan Krieger an der Spitze. „Wir werden angegriffen!“, knurrte sein Clankamerad und fuhr seine Krallen aus. Eindringlinge!“ zischte eine dritte Katze. „Nein, die Eindringlinge seid ihr!“ knurrte Wolkenstern. „Dies ist immer noch das Territorium des WolkenClans.“ Der erste Krieger stieß einen erheiterten Aufschrei aus. „Ach wirklich? Beweist es!“ Er sprang auf Wolkenstern zu, landete direkt auf seinem schutzlos liegenden Rücken und senkte seine Zähne in Wolkensterns Genick. Wieselbart sprang vor, zog den DonnerClan Krieger hinunter, hielt ihn am Boden fest und bearbeitete ihn mit den Hinterpfoten. Ein weiterer DonnerClan Krieger sprang auf Wieselbart und sein braun getigertes Fell verschwand in einer Flut von Fell und aufgewirbelten Blättern. Wolkenstern stürzte in den wirren Haufen von Kriegern, die Krallen ausgefahren, als noch mehr DonnerClan Krieger aus den Farnbüschen platzten. Der Wald war erfüllt vom Schreien und zischen der DonnerClan Krieger, denen klar wurde, dass sie angegriffen wurden und die losstürzten um ihre Grenze zu verteidigen. Wolkenstern schaffte es, Wieselbart aus der Menge zu schleppen und wehrte einen DonnerClan Krieger ab, wärend der braun getigerte Kater Atem holte. Wolkenstern riskierte einen Blick um sich her und sah, dass die WolkenClan Krieger auf die Bäume krochen. Ja! Kämpft mit euren Stärken! drängte er. Die DonnerClan Krieger sahen frustriert zu, wie ihre Feinde in den Ästen verschwanden. „Kommt zurück und kämpft!“ knurrte einer von ihnen und schnippte sich ein paaw Blutspritzer vom Maul. „Feiglinge!“ Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann explodierten die Bäume von in die Luft springenden Katzen. Nachtpelz, Wieselbart und Zapfenpfote stürzten sich auf einen robusten grauen Kater namens Nesselkralle. Wolkenstern spürte, wie Zufriedenheit in ihm aufstieg, dann starrte er entsetzt, als der Krieger die Katzen einfach abschüttelte, als ob sie lästige Kletten wären und sich dann auf Zapfenpfote stürzte, bevor der wieder auf die Pfoten kommen konnte. Wolkenstern raste los um zu helfen, aber von hinten senkten sich Klauen in sein Fell und er taumelte zurück. Er wirbelte herum und sah Mohnpelz, die ihn anknurrte. „Der WolkenClan muss lernen unsere Grenzen zu akzeptieren“, zischte sie ihn an und fuhr mit den Krallen über seine Schnauze. Wolkenstern schüttelte Blut von seiner Nase und bäumte sich auf, um die Ohren des DonnerClan Stellvertreters zu zerkratzen. Aber sie wich aus, gut genährt uns stark wie sie war. Mit einem Blick sah Wolkenstern, dass sich sogar Rotstern dem Kampf angeschlossen hatte. Er stand Nase an Nase mit Heidepelz, und hatte sich an einen Fetzen Pelz von ihrer Flanke gekrallt, als diese sich von einem Ast hatte auf ihn fallen lassen. Jetzt lag sie auf dem Boden und schlug den kupferroten Kater abwechselnd mit den Pfoten. Rotstern sah auf sie hinunter, und stieß sie dann mit einem mächtigen Schlag zur Seite. Heidepelz flog davon auf den Adlerfarn, und blieb dort als bewegungsloser Haufen liegen. Wolkenstern wollte zu ihr eilen, doch dann stemmte sie sich hoch, schüttelte sich, und stürmte zurück in den Kampf. Wolkenstern konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf einen orangenen DonnerClan Krieger namens Bernsteinkralle. Der Kater schaute in die andere Richtung, also kauerte Wolkenstern sich nieder und machte sich bereit für einen Sprung auf seinen Rücken. Kurz bevor er sprang, rief eine Stimme von oben „pass auf!“ Im nächsten Moment stürzte Mausezahn aus dem Baum und brach durch die Luft. Aber die Warnung, die sie Wolkenstern zugerufen hatte, hatte auch Bernsteinkralle erreicht und der DonnerClan Krieger sprang zur Seite. Mausezahn stürzte mit einem widerlich dumpfen Geräusch auf die Erde. Bernsteinkralles Augen leuchteten und er bäumte sich auf, bereit, seine Klauen in ihren entblößten Bauch zu schlagen. Wolkenstern kauerte sich auf seine Hinterbeine und sprang über Mausezahns Körper, knallte in Bernsteinkralle hinein und schob ihn nach hinten. Die DonnerClan Katze wand sich unter ihm und Wolkenstern wurde klar, dass er den Krieger unmöglich noch länger festhalten konnte. Er rollte sich ab, bevor Bernsteinkralle seine Zähne in seinen Nacken senken konnte. Zumindest hatte er Mausezahn die Chance verschafft, weg zu kriechen, indem sie ein Hinterbein hinter sich her zog. Wolkenstern erhaschte einen Blick auf sie, wie sie in den Farn kroch und vom Winkel, in dem ihre Pfote abstand konnte er sagen, dass ihr Bein gebrochen war. Er schaute umher zu seinen Kriegern, deren Wut und Angst vom Hunger getrieben wurden und er erkannte, dass sie zu schwach und dünn waren, um die robusten DonnerClan Katzen mit ihren glänzenden Pelzen zu bekämpfen. Mit grenzenloser Müdigkeit und einem brennenden Schmerz, der nicht nur von den Kratzern auf seinem Fell kam, hob Wolkenstern den Kopf. „WolkenClan, zieht euch zurück!“